User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean
An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up! Whipsnade (talk) 18:16, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I noticed, as I have 10.000 men in Afghanistan TechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 19:43, June 9, 2014 (UTC)TechnicallyIAmSean Hi Sean! Can you continue to play as UK in An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)? It so you not play, the Game will die. Sanguine Planet It has begun Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) THANKS! Thank you for joining my game, The Ukraine Crisis (Map Game)! I worked vey hard on it and I think it is great. Please spread the word of my map game, because I need mods and more players! Thanks! Look, how about you take a nice, big glimpse at the Almost 2 map. You'll see that France has Alasce-Lorrine .-. Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I didnt see it in the PoD list, so I thought Germany had it. I crossed it out, and apologized. For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) Come quick, come quick! Support your allies Germany and Lithuania against Russia. We need your help soon! Mapmaker023 (talk) 23:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Did it, lets kill these Russian pigs For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 06:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Russia Re: Almost 2 I get 41% of what? Anyways, thanks for helping me. -- 21:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) You have my permission to do whatever you like with it Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 14:49, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1992 The game is to begin August 25th. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:46, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Perfect, that's when I get back from vacation. See you then Dibs have been called (talk) 07:26, August 19, 2014 (UTC) With the start of the War on Terror, let's leave Ireland alone for now while we deal with current situation. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 20:46, September 7, 2014 (UTC) But when we subtract his gains from mine, we only get 5% or so in the first year. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Joined the war as well now. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Hey Sean, I forgot to state it in my post, but OBL was killed by the nuclear blast. If you don't mind, please go back and edit your post to reflect that. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 18:54, September 11, 2014 (UTC) DON'T ALLY WITH SPAR. He is going to be attacking me soon. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Stars and Stripes This event will begin the proccess of breaking up. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight I think we should do something about New York. I want to bring back the GLU, which would pose little threat to you. You can get Tenesse if you help, as I feel that we may risk war with the Neo-Confederacy. So, if me and you team up, we can beat Edge, and take some good land. And I get the GLU back! But on the condition that we divide Illinois between us. I get the north, you get the south. Deal? Spartian300 (talk) 14:11, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I'll give you Pennslyvania. All of it. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Make your move please. Spartian300 (talk) 12:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC) you know what stier tahts means in dutch?Kingtrevor11 (talk) 12:57, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm Dutch, so yes I know. It means Bull. WHy? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I called it bull because it's a tractor company Well, that's okay. But I don't see why I am being told this? Also, are you Dutch Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I will give you better tractors as part of our trade. Spartian300 (talk) 14:40, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Deal Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:41, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Kids in factory's are ok Kids are ok to work in factory's under the Dutch war laws which men's with a courty is arming at are border we can send kids to workKingtrevor11 (talk) 16:34, September 25, 2014 (UTC) my type 93 tractor is better then his because my is more durable Listen up now. If you're Dutch, just speak in Dutch on my talk page. (Als je Nederlands bent, spreek dan Nederlands op mijn overlegpagina). It's easier for me(Dan begrijp ik je beter) Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) German Dip in Almost 2 Gultentag, Sean. Germany offer an alliance to your nation Britannia because I have no allies and must work together. I hope YOU accepts this order. Dia Duit, Eric. Britannia considers this offer highly, but is unwilling to make a decision right now. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:30, September 25, 2014 (UTC) OMG Thanks you Britannia, we are now friends between Germany and Britannia! hey sean im dutch in almost 2 ok not and real . so you turn down your own real life nation tractor Kingtrevor11 (talk) 10:49, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Eric, Unwilling means he will think about it... User:Likercat (talk) 11:43, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Right. I need a bit of help against the Ottomans. How about some aid? Also, let's form a mega-alliance between all of the Allies (You, Me, Netherlands, Russia, Greece, France, Naples, etc.) and get to work on hoe we divide up the world if we win. I want Syria, Jordan and Cairo, plus influence in former Scandavian Colonies. We can add whatever else we want. Spartian300 (talk) 22:18, October 1, 2014 (UTC) why kick me why kick im just playing the game right ok Kingtrevor11 (talk) 14:03, September 30, 2014 (UTC) tulip mucher Your not playing the game right. You're bad at grammar, you harrass Spartian, and you're overall just really stupid. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I was making the same points, Tech, but edit conflict. Spartian300 (talk) 14:10, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Then we agree. Let's hope Edge does something about him(ban from the wiki, he's been harrassing you, and he's starting to harrass me) Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:14, September 30, 2014 (UTC) kaasvreter pothead hokker go fuck yourslef bleekneus. Moet jij nodig zeggen, debiele mongool. Krijg een brein, idiote klootzak. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:19, September 30, 2014 (UTC) voce e apenas um filho da puta vao se matar. new map game i was think of makeing my own map game i just need some help Kingtrevor11 (talk) 12:16, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Could you please come on Chat right now (MGW Chat)?, we need to discuss the Invasion of HRE. User:Likercat (talk) 13:23, October 1, 2014 (UTC) You going to war with the hre dam I shood have left has the Dutch could have help Kingtrevor11 (talk) 13:34, October 1, 2014 (UTC) i refuse to belive that King started another incedent after almost a week since his last one with out Spar pissing him off in some way. ~Edge HRE's army is here! Tech, there is now over 28 million holy Roman troops in this war and hope you are defeated for Now! Listen up dude. Start learning your shit. You've lost the war. And you're banned for a week(excessive implausibilty). Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I'm gonna need some help against the Ottomons man. See if you can convince France or Russia to invade for me. As the Ottomons are now allied to Germany, they are your enemies. So go to war with them, and help me beat them. Oh, and do the English Aggression war Algo. Spartian300 (talk) 20:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Just as long as were on the subject id like to say that the New Holy Roman empire is in my controll now, not the person who was banned. right now im trying to do what i can with the shit the previous user left me, so please stop assuming i will d the same things. i only launched the war agensit Scandinavia for one reason: the best defense is a good offense. I feared that because of the previous user, Scandanavia and russia would atack me, so i figured i'd need to take out at least one of them. i ask for you to get to know my poilcys before considering war on me. next turn, i will take all my troops out of Scandinavia, as a peace offering, and offer an apoligey, and an offer for an alliance.. Thanks for listening, -M1n3L0rd Almost 2:WW1 conclusion With out France's help, you only win the War by about 3% or 4% barring the colonies. Unless Eric Comes back I will hande the negotiations for Germany. So here is my proposal: German Cedes Camaroon to the British to end the War. West Poland goes free. The rest remains German. Austria and the Otties are collapsing so they can be worked out someother time. You will not be allowed to take more than Cameroon as it is the only Front where you managed to recive a clear cut Victory. This will be proposed in 1911 I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Accepted, wasn't planning on taki g anything other than colonies. If we get more, all I'd want is Tanzania Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) When France comes into the mix, we can kick butt. And I want Cairo and Syria. Spar, this is only about Germany. You and I negotiate with the Otties later. Also, Britannian Arabia is attacking them. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) So you can attack From Arabia, but I wouldn't recommend it. The Otties are already screwed and are going to collapse after the war, and launching another invasion would hurt your economy more than it would hurt the Otties. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ France wants to be allies.... DO IT, GET THEM INTO THE WAR!!! Spartian300 (talk) 23:17, October 3, 2014 (UTC)\ What exactly are your grounds for opposing a Balkan Confederation? The reason why I am opposed to foregin intervetion with the Otties is cause that would turn into a land grab, but no one really can/wants to hold land in the Balkans. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ alomst 2 most of msepotmina will be perisa you can have jordan and thats it Viperfrank45 (talk) 12:40, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Are you an idiot? You think you have authority there? Trust me Viper, you don't want to test my country Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Listen after the war we need boarders maybe a river or something you can have Jordan I can have the east side of Iraq and Palestine can have the east side Viperfrank45 (talk) 13:13, October 7, 2014 (UTC) No we won't. Don't test your luck. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) I got someon my side I'm just doing to say this maybe will be your Waterloo Viperfrank45 (talk) 13:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) No it won't Viper. Drop the attitude. This is some friendly advice: Stop this right now if you want to keep your territory. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Hey I'm not said im going to fight we all fingthing Mesopotamia I just have some help Viperfrank45 (talk) 13:39, October 7, 2014 (UTC) When will you make your map game we talked in chat?. User:Likercat (talk) 07:59, October 13, 2014 (UTC) 2014 MG Can I be mod? Leldy22 (talk) 01:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Almost 2 That would be great. I hope to have some kind of agreement to have peace at any cost, and I rather avoid fighting wars. -Seiga Chat I will NOT be on chat today, not until 430 EST anyway. If You need to reach me despertly, put it on my Talk page on this wiki. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Could you please help me with adding nations to my map game Utopia? also i had to change the name of Panem because some people on chat said it was Plarigarsim, so now it is "Dakotania" which is a boring name, and maybe you could help me with adding the Rules and such. IrishPatriot (talk) 18:25, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Can I just use the current map as a template and I might have it finished by Friday. Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 00:19, October 28, 2014 (UTC) The Imperial Panda: Pandadude12345Rblx Most of your mod events are bias, Just saying, I think that your mod events would be unlikely in OTL. Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 03:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC)The Imperial Panda: Pandadude12345Rblx The mod events are there to create more tension in the game, so it doesn't die right now. Atlas. We supply your safety (talk) In OTL, Syria would have taken eastern europe except Russia, and the 14 other soviet republics and the holy roman empire which is western europe except England and would own the entire Middle east.The Imperial Panda (talk) What are you talking about? Atlas. We supply your safety. Defenders of North America (talk) 06:33, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I collected all the Enhancement polandball comics Atlas Enhancement Polandball.png|Atlas is Crazy by IrishPatriot Polandball Atlas.png|Insert Comic Name Here by TechnicallyIAmSean Enhancement Gib.png|Gib by Upvoteantology Enhancement polandball comic.png|Luna cannot into Independence by IrishPatriot Where should we store them?. IrishPatriot (talk) 15:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) We should store them on a seperate Countryball page. Atlas. We supply your safety. Defenders of North America (talk) Future Map Game 3 Fancy joining in the Future Map Game 3? Japan, New Zealand, Saudi Arabia, India, Kazakhstan, Chile, S. Africa, Peru, Poland, Canada, Argentina, Belgium, Italy, Portugal, Algeria and Mexico are still open to players.Whipsnade (talk) 23:39, November 10, 2014 (UTC) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_3 WWII Game Sure, you can take it over as long as you give me credit like you said you would. The Ukraine Crisis Please take over my game for me, please. Take care. Mapmaker023 (talk) 01:04, November 21, 2014 (UTC) WWII game Can I join it as Slovakia? —Alexander of Volzhsky Thanks Thanks for trying to get me unblocked, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way. And I'm still not sure about the SSSR alliances, yet. Tech, currently I am Confederation of Balkan States on Gloria Hominis. I've been playing for a while but I can't see my nation's color on the map. Can you either tell me why it's not on there, or put it on there. If you can tell me what's going on, that'd be great. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Has begun!!!!1!!1!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ I'll do it, but i think you removed my diplomacy turn to local :c, no oil to Washington :C. anyway i'll take 11% of his land. IrishPatriot (talk) 07:56, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Rex I believe you and I are allies. As such, please come onto the Althistory Chat post haste. Thanks. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Good day Hello, I see you are quite active member of this wikia. I plan on trying to come back but I don't see any games that make me interested. Maybe you would like to start a new game with me? If you are interested, we can discuss details later. Cheers, Mr. Darius (talk) 20:17, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Tech (talk) 20:18, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Where could we discuss it? Mr. Darius (talk) 20:27, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Tech (talk) 20:30, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I am now Utah. and am helping you invade Nevada. I want one county. It looks like Utah, but backwards. May I have it? Spartian300 (talk) 18:07, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Colorado Sean, Toby did not quit the game... I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Oil I dropped my prices to $90 per barrel. CaptainCain (talk) 19:01, December 14, 2014 (UTC) the region of Oregon i currently occupie is Golden, not yellow, use the color mixer (sic?) to get my nations color. IrishPatriot (talk) 12:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Let's not doing anything hasty now, Tech. I just want some of Idaho. Not all. Some. I am doing nothing to threaten you. Spartian300 (talk) 15:42, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I need those countie. I really do. Let's have a plescibite in them to see which way they swing. But I will gain Greater Deseret. Spartian300 (talk) 16:56, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Vassal That would be good. -Seiga The dye is cast Alright big boy. I am demanding that Arizona and Idaho hold votes on whether or not the Mormon counties join me or not. So, what's your move? Spartian300 (talk) 09:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I give!!! I give!!! Spartian300 (talk) 09:27, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Fine....Spartian300 (talk) 09:41, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Be careful backing Spar, if he attacks Cain I (and pretty much every other Eastern Nation) will raze him, the land would still be yours but it would be a smoldering mess. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! Mmmkay then, Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! Uh, sir. Are you sure we should attack Montana? Last night, Local said he would support Edge and his crew. What we should do is get some allies in his own yard. Illinois is a good bet. The south is another place to try. Both places seem like good areas to get support. Spartian300 (talk) 09:38, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Sir, the thing is, Montana is noe part of Dakota. Thus, we could end up at war with Edge. If Kras or Upvote declare war, edge does. Spartian300 (talk) 09:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC)